<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BB Loses a Bet by estevnys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803803">BB Loses a Bet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/estevnys/pseuds/estevnys'>estevnys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halo (Video Games) &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/estevnys/pseuds/estevnys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>see title- bb loses a weird bet with vaz and mal and has to send admiral osman a personal message.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Serin Osman &amp; Black Box (BB) | BBX 8995-1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BB Loses a Bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi all! this is something i found buried in my google drive and i thought i'd add to what miniscule content thats out there for the kilo-five squad. this was written years ago and i haven't read the trilogy in YEARS. just hope this makes someone happy with this weird interaction haha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Osman wakes with a yawn, stretching out her arms and legs, the newest Rear Admiral of ONI glanced at the beeping data pad lying beside her. A message was left, and with half-asleep fingers she clenched the small device, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>/SECURED CHANNEL/</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>/. . . EXCAVATING DATA . . . /</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>/ . . . . /</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>/ . . PROCESSING COMPLETE . . /</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>// CINCONI LINE: R-ADMIRAL OSMAN . . . CONNECTION ESTABLISHED //</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah I know what you’re thinking right now. ‘BB! What are you doing? It’s late and I’m trying to sleep!’ Stupid meat bags and their stupid sleep cycles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But anyway- I lost a bet. For the first time since my creation I actually lost a bet to these buffoons you call soldiers, so let’s get this over with shall we?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I love you, Osman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I think you’re a fantastic commander. An incredible one, even. You’re smart and strong and a quick thinker and I’m sorry this sounds amazingly cheesy and indescribably human-like but I have researched every definition of the word ‘bet’ and almost all of them imply I must complete the agreed-upon task if I lose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, I love you, Osman. You’re the greatest. Thanks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now please throw Vaz and Mal out of the airlock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>/ . . MESSAGE WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 3 . . . /</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>/  . . 2 . . /</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>/ . 1 . /</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>/ . . MESSAGE DELETED . . /</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Osman shook her head, rubbing her forefingers between her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to throw all three of them out of the airlock, damnit. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But a smile crept its way up her lips anyway, and stayed there for most of her waking hours on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Port Stanley.</span>
  </em>
  <span> No one asked why.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>